


You jump, I jump?

by YouSetTheTone



Series: It all started at the NCBJC [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship SuperCat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school (which would hear from her) had thought it would be a good idea to include two tickets for a free jump at the NCBJC, also known as the National City Bungee Jumping Club. Carter was thrilled of course. Cat, however, was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a headcanon I had and with a little encouragement from my friend toobookishtohandle, I decided to write it into a full one-shot. So thank you, I probably would have never posted this otherwise :)
> 
> Also a big thank you to fightponey for proofreading this for me.
> 
> This is my first shot at writing Supercat (and I haven't written in a few years) so comments and advice are always more than welcome. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @supercatsetsthetone

“Absolutely not !”

“But…”

“Carter. I said no.”

“Mom…”

“Carter I refuse to take you bungee jumping.”

Cat sighed

 _This was Supergirl’s fault_.

It all started with the annual writing contest at Carter’s school. Carter had been participating for a couple of years but he wasn’t as invested in it as he was in the science fair. However this year’s topic was Superheroes and Carter, like many others, had jumped on the occasion. Of course he had not been the only one to write about Supergirl but he had delivered a heartfelt essay on why Supergirl and her story mattered. The boy might prefer science but he had inherited his Mom’s natural talent for writing. And so he had won the contest. Which brought them to today’s situation.

The prize was customized for the winner. And as Carter had written a long paragraph about how flying was one of the things he liked the most about Supergirl because it was always reassuring to see her in the sky, the school (which would hear from her) had thought it would be a good idea to include two tickets for a free jump at the NCBJC, also known as the National City Bungee Jumping Club. Carter was thrilled of course. Cat, however, was not.

It was one thing for her to base-jump Mount Kilimanjaro but it was another for her son to jump from a cliff or a platform or whatever it was only attached to an elastic cord.

“But I won those tickets.”

“Carter…”

“You won’t even have to jump Mom. I can use both.”

“You are not jumping twice !”

“But I can jump once ?” He asked with a brilliant smile

Cat looked at her son in bewilderment. As much as she loved seeing Carter coming out of his shell, she still had to get used to his cheeky attitude.

“What if Kara was coming with us ?”

That caught her attention.

“You’re scared something will go wrong but if Kara is here it won’t be a problem. She’s Supergirl.”

Yes, that was another thing Cat had to get used to.

A few months ago, Kara had finally decided to put an end to their little pretending game and had officially revealed to Cat that she was Supergirl. Carter had learned about it accidentally soon after that. Kara had been hurt by kryptonite and Cat had ordered her to watch Carter, who was on school break, instead of coming to work. She knew Kara wouldn’t have stayed home to rest anyway and Carter would be thrilled to spend some time with the young woman. The two had ended up having a rematch of their epic nerf gun battle. Unfortunately it turned out that Supergirl without powers was a walking disaster. She had run into a wall, knocking her glasses off her face and Carter had recognized his favorite superhero immediately.

However that didn’t mean that it was a good idea to invite her.

First of all, it could put Kara’s superhero identity at risk.

But there was also the matter of their personal relationship. Since Cat had given her that promotion, they had grown closer. And after the young woman had finally trusted Cat with her secret, Cat had been able to prove to her that she had nothing to fear. They were on a more equal footing and Kara was not hiding herself anymore. The late night conversations on the balcony had become more and more frequent, each of them telling the other about their life and their struggles.

No longer simply boss and employee (granted they hadn’t been just that in a long time), they had become friends. And despite her best efforts, Cat knew their relationship was slowly evolving toward something more. There had been unspoken feelings for quite some time but Cat had never allowed herself to think about it. Kara had still been her assistant when she’d realized her growing affection for the younger woman. She couldn’t possibly consider dating her assistant so she’d tried to push her away. Of course her plan had backfired completely, ending with her being thrown off her balcony by a very frustrated and very angry superhero.

But now? Kara had been given the promotion she deserved and Cat found herself reconsidering her refusal to let her feelings be known. And if Kara looking at her lips was anything to go by, the attraction was clearly mutual. Oh it was still crazy. Which was why neither of them had made the first move. And Cat feared that the two of them and Carter doing something together might feel a lot like a family outing. The Daily Planet would have a field day with this if they caught wind of it. After all Cat Grant, her son, and her former assistant going bungee jumping would make good headlines.

“So Mom what do you think?” Carter asked, stopping her contemplations

“Sweetheart I’m not sure that’s a very fair thing to ask her. Someone could get suspicious about her identity.”

“I’ve thought about that. Kara could pretend to arrive late or something when she’s actually hiding somewhere while I jump. Then she would join us and since you won’t jump she could use the second ticket. Or not if she doesn’t want to.” He stated

“You have thought of everything, haven’t you?” she asked with a smile.

“Well I knew you wouldn’t say yes easily. So I had to have a plan with good arguments.”

Her smart boy.

“Fine. I will ask her. But if she says no we are not going.”

“Thanks Mom!” he exclaimed as he briefly hugged her.

“She hasn’t said yes yet”

“She won’t say no to you” he yelled at her while hurrying back to his bedroom

_Wait what?_

* * *

  
Kara smiled as she finished up the final touches to an article she had to proof read. The day had been pretty boring if you asked her. No villain for Supergirl to fight. And no catastrophe for Kara Danvers to prevent, namely she didn’t have to pull out her list of potential assistant for Cat Grant.

Things had been unusually calm today. She hadn’t heard Cat yell at her employees. Well, not too much. While everyone was happy about the reprieve, Kara suspected something non-work related was bothering her. Kara hadn’t asked during the day. Experience had taught her that Cat was more willing to share her thoughts once the bullpen was empty and the two of them were the only ones left. This didn’t prevent her from wondering what could possibly be on Cat’s mind. She knew it couldn’t be about her mother because Cat’s assistant usually asked Kara for help when that happened. And Cat hadn’t seemed worried when she’d seen her at lunch so Kara guessed it wasn’t anything concerning Carter.

Kara knew Cat pretty well. Not only had she been working for the woman for more than two years now, but they had sort of become friends ever since her promotion and her identity reveal. But she was at a loss of what could make Cat so quiet.

She circled a final mistake and put the cap back on her pen. Gathering her stuff, she left her office and walked towards Cat’s. It was a habit of hers to always go say goodnight to her. She saw Julia, Cat’s current assistant, at the elevator and smiled at her, mouthing a ‘good night’.

As she walked past her old desk, she felt the usual pang of sadness. She loved her new job but sometimes she still missed the close proximity with Cat.

“Kara, what can I do for you?” she asked without even looking up.

“I am done for today. I just wanted to say good night.”

The conversation always went the same way.

“Very well.”

Kara waited a few seconds as she always did. Cat would then either wish her a goodnight or she would continue the conversation.

“I need a second to finish this. Can you wait?” she simply said.

“Of course.”

And Kara went to sit down on one of the couch. After a minute or so Cat took off her glasses and joined her.

“I need to ask you something.”

“Yes Miss Grant?”

“As you might know Carter won the writing contest for his school. “

“Yes, he told me about that.”

Carter had sent her a text to thank her for letting him write about Supergirl, considering that he knew more about her than the average citizen. She had told him that she was honored that he would want to write about her. To which he had simply answered “ _Well I’m a Grant_ ”.

“Did he now? Well in any case part of the prize were two tickets to go bungee jumping. I am not very keen on going, you know of my particular problem with heights,” she gave Kara a pointed look making her blush “and I am not very happy about my son jumping off a platform attached only by an elastic string. That said, he made a suggestion that deserved some thinking.”

“What did Carter propose?”

“He suggested that we take you with us.”

“M-me?” She had not been expecting that

“Yes you. You see as he was making his case to convince me he mentioned that we could take Supergirl with us in case anything goes wrong and then let you use the second ticket. Now, Kara I want you to know that you can say no. I realize that if National City’s superhero were to be sighted hiding somewhere near the bungee jumping club, it could raise unwanted questions. I don’t want you to feel forced to anything. This is why I’m the one asking and not Carter.”

Kara smiled. She was touched that Cat always made a point of letting her know that protecting her identity was a priority. She had really proven herself to be trustworthy and while Kara had been nervous about revealing her identity to her at first, she was very glad she had done it. As much as she loved her friends and her sister, there were some things that they couldn’t understand and couldn’t do for her. Cat was supportive but always told her things as they were. She was good at giving her advice but was just as good at knowing when Kara just needed someone to talk to. Someone who could understand how it felt to keep up a public persona.

“I do expect an answer at some point Kiera,” Cat said impatiently, the use of the incorrect name more of a term of endearment now.

Cat had a point. It was very hard to say no to Carter. The thing was that Kara didn’t have much success saying no to Cat either. If she refused, she knew Cat would have to break the news to Carter. Carter would be disappointed and Cat would feel bad for being the one to disappoint her son. Somehow it didn’t sit well with Kara. And yes there was a small risk for her identity but it was not much compared to other situations she had been in. She did tell that waitress that she was an alien once.

“Hum well I don’t see any reason why I should say no. I’m sure I can find a spot to hide. And I’m happy to do this for him.”

Cat’s face remained neutral as she looked at Kara intently.

“Very well.  We are going on Saturday, is that good for you?”

“Barring any alien attack, yes, Saturday should be fine,” she joked.

“Perfect.” And she went back to sit at her desk and started to type on her laptop again.

Guessing she was being dismissed, Kara moved toward the door.

“Oh and Kara?”

Cat’s voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned around.

“Carter will be happy that you’ll be there. Thank you for doing this for him,” She said sincerely.

Kara smiled brightly.

“Good night Miss Grant,” she simply replied.

_I’m not doing this only for him._

* * *

_  
_ Three days later Kara found herself floating around National City’s Bungee-Jumping Club on Saturday. From her hiding spot she could see Carter getting ready to jump and Cat fussing over him. She was clearly nervous despite knowing that Supergirl was here in case anything happened.

_“Are you sure you’re safely attached?”_

_"The instructor checked three times already”_

_“Fine, fine”_

Kara smiled. She felt privileged to be allowed to witness Cat Grant with her son (well okay she was using her super hearing right now but there were other occasions). She couldn’t understand why people thought she was cold-hearted and seeing Cat with her son was one of the reason she was always so keen on defending the woman. 

She watched as Cat checked Carter’s helmet one last time before allowing him to go forward on the platform. She looked at Cat and saw that the woman was looking around, clearly trying to spot Supergirl. Kara took her cellphone out and sent her a quick text.

 _I’m here don’t worry_ _:)_

She watched as Cat read her text and saw the woman relax just a bit. Kara would never let anything happen to Carter. It was a promise she’d made herself after that first babysitting disaster.

Carter finally jumped and let out an elated scream. Kara knew then that she had made the right decision. Seeing him this happy was without a doubt worth the tiny risk for her identity.

She sent another text to Cat, feeling bold.

_He looked like he enjoyed it. You not so much._

Cat simply shook her head, trying to suppress a small smile.

Kara checked once more that Carter was safe before changing quickly into her regular clothes and joining the Grants. She arrived just in time to hear Carter, who hadn’t even bothered taking his helmet off, ask his Mom if he could do it again.

“I don’t think you should push your luck buddy,” Kara told him as she made her way to them and stopped to stand next to Cat.

“Kara!” he exclaimed as he hugged her.

“Hey Carter, I’m sorry I missed your jump.” She winked at him. “Miss Grant.” she said in greetings.

“Kara, nice of you to make it” was her boss’ response but there was no bite to it.

“So Mom, can I do it again?” asked Carter 

“Unfortunately honey, and as much as it pains me to say this, Kara is right. Maybe in a few years when I have recovered from watching you jump today.” Carter pouted “Besides didn’t we say that we would give Kara the second ticket?”

The instructor chose this moment to come over to them.

“Are you going to jump Miss?” he addressed Kara

“Oh well…” she said as she fiddled with her glasses.

“Come on Kara you’ll see it’s awesome”

The boy was definitely excited and for a second Kara considered convincing Cat to let Carter use the second ticket.

“What do you say kid? Should we let her think about it while we get you out of the safety gear?” said the instructor

He looked up at his Mom who nodded and Carter ran off saying “We’ll be back”.

Cat smiled fondly at him before setting her gaze back on Kara.

“So are you going to jump? We do have a free ticket and I would hate for it to go to waste. Plus, it would be a shame for you to have come all the way here and not to do anything” Cat said with smirk.

“Well I didn’t exactly do nothing. I watched over Carter.”

She shifted nervously under Cat’s gaze, who suddenly leaned over and whispered: “What Supergirl? You can fly. You aren’t afraid of jumping, are you?”

Kara shuddered at the close proximity. How was she supposed to focus on anything when Cat Grant, to whom she was very much attracted, was standing so close to her and whispering in her ear. She looked at Cat who looked back at her expectantly.

“Well…” Kara started.

Cat raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Fine. If Cat Grant wanted to challenge Supergirl, she was not going to let her down.

“Okay I will jump,” she said while staring right at Cat.

 

* * *

 

Kara stood on the platform as the instructor made one last safety check.

_  
This is all Cat’s fault_

  
There was only one woman who could make her do such stupid things.

Yes, the great Supergirl was nervous about bungee-jumping. See, there was a difference between flying around in the sky knowing you were in full control of your power and jumping into nothing, knowing you could not use said-powers to save yourself without revealing your superhero identity. However, it was too late now. There was no way she was backing down. Cat would be too pleased.

“Okay whenever you’re ready,” the instructor announced.

She looked behind her to see that Cat as well as Carter were standing right behind her. Carter smiled and gave her the thumbs up. Kara turned back around and looked down at the ground beneath the platform. She could do this, right?

She closed her eyes and started to take a deep breath. However, she suddenly felt someone push her and then she was falling. And screaming.

Kara would later insist that the only reason she screamed that much was because she was surprised and didn’t have time to prepare herself properly. Cat would just smirk at her and pull out the video to embarrass her even more.

After Kara got out of the jumping gear, the three of them were kicked out of the club. Apparently it didn’t matter if you were the most powerful person in National City:  if you didn’t respect the safety measures, which included not pushing anyone off the platform, you would get banned from the club.

In the car that was taking them back to the city center, Cat sat quietly, thinking that seeing Supergirl caught off guard had absolutely been worth the embarrassment of being kicked out.

Kara for her part was sulking.

Cat checked that Carter was still engrossed in the video of his jump before leaning toward Kara.

“That was revenge for throwing me off my own building once,” she told her.

Kara spun her head quickly and found herself inches away from Cat’s face. Kara blushed but didn’t look away. After staring at each other for several seconds, Kara finally gave in and looked down at Cat’s lips. She looked back up almost immediately, only to see a twinkle in the older woman’s eyes. A look of realization then passed on Kara’s face. Cat leaned back and they smiled at each other. They would need to talk later but for now they were happy to let the silence engulf them.

Until Carter piped up.

“Hey Mom, now that you got us banned from the bungee-jumping club maybe Kara can take me flying sometime?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short follow-up that has been sitting in my draft for too long now. I'm still not entirely satisfied about this actually.  
> It hasn't been beta-read and English is not my first language so if there's any mistake, please let me know and I will fix it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Alex Danvers was fuming as she rode Catco’s elevator. How dare that woman ? She was going to kill her. Well, maybe not kill her. But she was definitely going to give her a piece of her mind.

The elevator dinged and she made her way out, striding towards the open space.

Winn noticed Alex coming and his eyes widened in fear. He seemed like he was about to speak but Alex stopped him.

“Don’t you dare call Kara,” She told him menacingly.

And without waiting for an answer, she entered Cat Grant’s office.

* * *

“Agent Danvers, what can I do for you ?” Cat asked.

She’d seen the woman stop by Winn’s desk, clearly angry. Cat had only been in Alex’s presence a handful of times before : once during Myriad and the other when she’d been brought to the DEO to sign a non-disclosure agreement after Kara had revealed her identity.

She’d gathered from that last encounter that the woman didn’t like her much. It wasn’t anything Cat wasn’t used to but this was different. The one thing Cat knew about Alex was that she was the most important person in Kara’s life. Of course Cat was aware that Kara could make her own decisions, even if her sister didn't approve, but ultimately she wouldn't be completely happy. This meant that while Cat wasn't going to let herself be intimidated in her own office, she still had to play nice.

Before Alex could answer,  Julia, Cat’s mildly competent new assistant, rushed into the office.

“Miss Grant, I’m so sorry,” she said before shifting her gaze on Alex. “Do you want me to call security ?”

“It’s fine, Juliet,“ replied Cat. “Are those the layouts I asked for ?”

“U-uh yes. Here you go.” She gave them to Cat, while still eyeing warily at Alex.

“You can go now. My appointments are not going to book themselves on their own. And please, close the door on your way out.”

“Of course Miss Grant.” And with that she fled from the office

“So, Agent Danvers, I’m guessing you’re not looking for your sister seeing as she is,” she gestured at the screens behind her which were displaying Supergirl saving people from a car wreck “out saving the world.”

“You’re right. I’m not looking for Kara,” Alex ground out.

“If I were to guess, I would say you precisely waited for her to be out there before coming to see me. You’re obviously angry at me but you knew that she wouldn’t approve of you doing whatever it is you’re going to do.” Cat said, and one look at Alex was enough to tell her she was right.

Alex began pacing back and forth. Cat half expected her to start yelling but she knew the woman was smart enough to have taken note of the glass walls. Even with the door closed, it wouldn’t stop anyone in the bullpen from hearing their conversation.

“I cannot believe I let Kara tell you the truth about her identity. I just knew you would do something that would put her at risk.”

Cat had guessed that it had something to do with Kara's alter ego but she hadn’t expected that. This was ridiculous. She was one of Supergirl’s biggest supporter and she would never do anything to endanger her. And Cat believed that she'd proven herself to be a trustworthy and, dare she say it, good friend to Kara over the last few months.

“And what exactly have I done?” 

“For some reason Kara trusts you. So I tried to trust her judgment and I almost thought that maybe I had been wrong about you. I know Kara feels like she has to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders but in the past couple of months, she seemed to have been less burdened by her responsibilities as a superhero. And I think that, somehow, it has something to do with you.” Cat wanted to smile at that, but Alex’s next words cut her short. “But then you had to go and do something careless.”

“Are you done yet ? Because if you’re not I’d like to know. I do have a company to run and I don’t have time to listen to you berating me for something I have apparently done without you actually telling me what you’re blaming me for.” 

Alex approached Cat’s desk and towered over Cat, who was still sitting down. 

“You pushed her from the platform. By surprise. Do you have any idea how stupid that was ?”

Oh. So it was about their little field trip from last Saturday. Cat had to admit that the idea sounded a bit reckless now. It had been a spur of the moment, the petty revenge too good to pass up.

“She could have lost control of her powers. Not only would she have outed herself but someone could have been hurt. Did you even think about that ?” Cat remained silent “I’ll take that as a no.”

The truth was, Cat didn’t. Kara had mentioned that she had gotten really good at controlling her powers even in situations where she was caught off guard. That said, Cat had to – reluctantly – admit that the situation could have easily turned into a disaster.

“Kara is too good to say anything of course.”

Cat frowned. With their friendship developing, Cat had made a point of letting Kara know that she could be entirely honest with her. Was Alex just being overprotective or had Kara indeed mentioned to her sister that Cat made her uncomfortable ? Cat wanted to believe it was the former, especially because Kara had often stood up to Cat, even back when she'd simply been her assistant.

“Your sister is more than capable of telling me when I am out of line,” Cat stated, making a note of asking Kara herself later. Before Alex could answer, she continued “As for the incident last Saturday, I am sorry.”

Alex had looked prepared to argue with whatever Cat was going to say but Cat’s admission seemed to have rendered her speechless. Surely Alex had heard many stories about Cat and it was likely that none of them included her apologizing to someone. Now, Cat wasn’t afraid of arguing with Alex, but she wasn’t above recognizing her mistakes. That and if she wished to be close to Kara, Cat had to be able to be in the same room as Kara’s sister without said-sister wanting to rip her head off.

“You’re sorry ?”

“You heard me the first time, Agent Danvers.”

Her tone was firm – she wasn’t going to repeat herself – but it wasn’t as harsh as it would have been with anyone else.  They looked at each other for a few seconds, Cat to show that she wasn’t shying away from her unfortunate and temporary lack of judgment, and Alex to determine if Cat was sincere.

 “Fine,” Alex finally relented.

“Very well. Do you need anything else ?”

“If you ever pull something like that again, - “ she started

“Yes, you’ll come in here, kidnap me and throw me in a cell in that little secret agency of yours.” Cat looked over Alex's shoulder as she finished her sentence and what could only be described as an evil smile appeared on her face “Now have fun explaining to your sister why you were in my office.”

Alex looked horrified as she turned around and saw that a seemingly panicked Kara was indeed at Winn’s desk, making large gestures towards Cat’s office.

“Oh crap.”


End file.
